What's Left Of Him
by Foreveralways101
Summary: Republic City has been under attack for weeks. Its leaders have done all they can to end the chaos. After a final battle that shakes the city to its core, the gaang mourn the loss of one of their own. Suki and Katara, those who knew him best, reflect on what's left of the noble warrior.


**Hello lovely readers! I know I'm supposed to be working on Trials of Past and Present but I am doing that too! I just got this prompt in my head and was in the mood for angsty Sukka. Just to clarify while my big story Trials is a Tokka story, this one is Sukka. This story is not connected to Trials. I am also a multishipper when it comes to Sokka. Hey he is the ladies man of ATLA for a reason!**

** Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Legend of Korra and these amazing characters are not mine, they belong to the awesome duo that is Bryke and to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

The city had been in chaos for weeks. The Triad's vicious blood benders had come out of hiding from the darkest corners of Republic City's underworld and the attacks were unexpected. Despite Aang's defeat of Yakone three years prior, they were seeking vengeance. Vengeance for their leader. After years of hiding and planning, they'd returned full force, determined to shake the Republic's very foundations and make the Avatar and his friends pay.

It began with a few satomobile bombs in the Central Plaza. The police force was undergoing the investigation, the people were afraid, but fortunately no one was severely harmed. However, within a few days the violence escalated. Numerous robberies had taken place around the city. Several council members and judges were assaulted and abducted. Aang, Sokka and Toph did everything in their power to keep the city under control, but the more safety precautions they took, the more outbursts of violence broke out. Murder rates were sky rocketing and the citizens had to stay off the streets. After an emergency meeting, the council had decided to close the Academy where Bumi, Kya, Tenzin, Lin, Hakoda and rest of the city's children went to school for the sake of their safety.

The law and order of Republic City was close to collapsing if something was not done soon to remedy the devastating situation. Aang ordered the Air Acolytes to stay on the island and watch over Katara and the children at all times. For security, Toph sent Lin to stay with Katara and her children on Air Temple Island, just as Sokka and Suki did with their son, Hakoda.

In the United Republic Justice Building, once again, an emergency meeting was taking place among the police force and the council.

"We must do something and soon," said Councilman Sang, the Fire Nation representative. "We are losing control over this city! Schools and the university have been closed down. Businesses closed. People are afraid to leave their homes! We need reinforcements. I suggest we call Fire Lord Zuko."

Aang raised his hand to calm the man down before he sighed and spoke. "I have spoken with Fire Lord Zuko. You need to remember, he is one of the main founders of the Republic. He is always up to date on our situation. He has been sending supplies for our citizens and sent more security to keep all roads to and from the city blocked so none of these crimes can spread further. He is also coming to Republic City personally tomorrow with troops to aid our efforts."

Councilman Sokka stood as everyone turned their attention to him. "I've commissioned aid from outside. Along with the troops coming with Fire Lord Zuko, the Earth King is also sending his first division earthbenders. They will not arrive until next week, but they will be here."

"We cannot wait a week! The Triad is growing more powerful with each passing day. Judge Yun was killed yesterday. More and more people are dying and the streets are panicked!" Shouted another councilman.

"We'll hold on until they arrive," interjected Police Chief Bei Fong, who crossed her arms and huffed at the man's outburst. "My squads are doing everything they can. We've already captured more than half a dozen triads this week."

The councilman shot up from his seat. "You and your squads have done nothing! The council is being terrorized, all the police force has done is look the other way while-"

"That's enough!" yelled the enraged airbender. He expelled a gust of wind from his nose, bellowing his grand robes around him. It was something Aang did when he was annoyed or upset. "Chief Bei Fong and her squad have done everything in their power to keep order and protect our citizens. Their resources are limited, and they have done what they can. They've saved many lives as it is."

Toph smirked in the ignorant Councilman's direction who had shut his mouth after the Avatar's angry retort.

"We will wait for reinforcements," interrupted Councilman Sokka. "The Fire Lord will arrive and his soldiers will strengthen the Chief's task force. We need to send out transmissions to inform the officers blocking the exits of this progression, but in a manner that does not put the Triad on guard. We will send out a messenger hawk."

Aang lifted a hand and spoke in a commanding voice. "That concludes this meeting. We will continue to hold our ground until help comes, keep our children safe, and pray to Agni. I will personally patrol the outer perimeter with Cheif Bei Fong. Everyone be safe."

As the council exited, following Aang, Toph stopped Sokka.

"What is it?" he asked his best friend. He was worried for her health. Toph was running herself ragged. She hadn't slept properly in days and was on the streets hours on end trying to contain the violence and keep her squad safe. There were bags underneath her unseeing eyes and her hair was messy in her usually tidy bun.

"We can't go on like this, Sokka," she whispered in an exhausted tone. "We've been going at it for weeks. Two of my officers are gravely wounded. The rookies are scared. I'm constantly worrying for Lin. We need help here now. How many troops is Sparky bringing?"

The Water Tribe warrior set a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "We're all tired of it. You've done a great job, Toph. You've saved a lot of people and Lin's okay. She's safe on the island, I promise. Zuko said he's bringing a squad of fifty of his best firebenders. We'll get through this. Go get some rest, you need it."

The metalbender nodded. "Tell Lin I'll come by tonight, I need to see her, but not in this state. Tell her I'm okay and that I love her."

"You got it. Be careful out there."

She gave a small smile and lightly punched his arm before beckoning her officers to follow her out.

Sokka rubbed his arm and made his own way out of the Justice Building. The streets were quiet for the moment, but people were sprinting nervously to get home and the chaos was truly horrific in the night.

Once he reached the docks, he saw Aang waiting. "The council is getting out of hand. They're in their cozy homes waiting for help while we're out there seeing all of this day in and day out. I'm doing everything I can, but it's too much. I'm always fearing own of them will find a way to the island."

"Aang," he began. "You have all the acolytes watching the kids like hawks. Katara and Suki are there too. No triad can get passed two pissed off moms, especially a master waterbender, who can blood bend herself, and a Kyoshi Warrior. You closed the ferry access to the island for a reason. They're safe. And Zuko is on his way. We need to focus on how to keep everyone going. Toph is running herself and her squad to exhaustion. So are we."

The Avatar sighed. "You're right. Lets just go." He extended his hand to his brother-in-law. "Come on, lets fly."

Sokka grabbed onto the airbender for dear life as they propelled into the air on his glider. Once they landed, he threw himself onto sweet, sweet land. He hated having to fly to reach Air Temple Island.

Katara greeted them at the door, giving Aang a quick kiss and embraced her brother. They told her the situation with the council.

"We can't keep this up. We need to help more. Maybe I could-"

"No," said the Avatar firmly. "I know you want to help, but we need you here to protect the kids in case-"

"No Aang!" yelled the enraged waterbender. "Suki and I have been stuck here for several days while you all go out into the city. Why can't we help? Dont give me that mothers need to watch over their offspring speech. Toph is out there every day while we watch Lin. The kids are safe here. We have a responsibility to the people too!"

"Katara, Aang is the Avatar. I'm on the council. And Toph is the Police Chief. We need to be involved. You and Suki are the only ones who can be around to keep them safe," added her brother.

Suki entered the living room as she overheard the conversation. "We're going to help. Once Zuko gets here, we're all going to go out and defend our city, and that's final." She was dressed in her full warrior uniform, missing only her war paint.

The avatar and warrior sighed. "Okay," said Aang. "But we need to be careful. And take turns coming to check things here."

Everyone nodded their agreement before the Air Nomad exited the room, mumbling he was going to go see his children, with his wife trailing closely behind.

Suki tured to her husband and smiled. She embraced him and asked softly how he was holding up. Sokka smiled and held her close, burying his hand into her soft auburn hair. She had grown it out since their youth, now reaching a bit past her shoulders. He took in her comforting scent and relaxed his tense muscles.

"Things are bad," he answered truthfully as he held her close. "The other council members are desperate and impatient. Toph and her squad can only do so much. Judge Yun was killed yesterday in his home. And even with Zuko's help, it may not be enough. Word from one of Toph's recent arrests is the triad leader is planning something big. I'm worried. We aren't doing enough. I don't know how to make it better."

Suki pulled back and brought her hand up to cup his cheek, tilting his head in her direction. She stroked his cheek with her thumb. "You've done your best. You've been up countless nights trying to come up with new plans. You've kept a level head with the council. Every time one of us has been concerned or troubled, you've lifted our spirits and make us have faith. Don't blame yourself, Sokka. You're doing everything you can. It'll be okay."

Sokka grabbed her hand and kissed it before capturing her lips in his. She responded immediately, circling her arms around his neck.

The kiss wasn't passionate like many in their youth were; it was soft, loving, and reassuring, a comfort they both needed. Since they had reached the peak of their marriage, the couple had found an intimacy on a new and deeper level.

They pulled away and he stroked her cheek. "You know how much I love you, right?"

Suki grinned. "You've only been telling me every day for over twenty years. I love you, too."

* * *

That night, they all sat together for dinner.

"Zuko will be here soon, and we'll do a personal sweep of the city to keep the triad under control," said Aang as he ate his salad.

"Why can't we help?" whined an almost 17-year-old Bumi. "We're more than capable, Dad! Right Hakoda?"

"Right!" agreed his younger cousin. "Uncle Aang and my dad out there every day, and Dad trained us we can do this!"

"Enough!" Aang and Sokka both bellowed.

"We have to be out there. We built this city," stated Sokka. "You boys are not trained enough for this. You have no idea how bad it is out there. End of discussion."

"That's right," interjected Toph as she ate her pig stir fry. "It's too dangerous. Too many people have gotten hurt. We need you kids to stay put so we can do our jobs without worrying for your safety."

"That isn't fair," said Lin defiantly crossing her arms over her chest, her scowl now mirroring Toph's. They were definitely mother and daughter. "You guys were out in danger all the time when you were younger than us, Mom! You ended a war!"

"Exactly!" she sneered. "We were in the middle of a war! Our parents weren't around to help! You should be grateful you don't have to see and do the things we did! We want you to have a childhood, not holding the world's weight on your shoulders. I'm out there trying to keep things safe for you, Lin. I want my daughter to be safe. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

"Kids," Suki addressed the children. "You need to stay here. We're going to get things under control. The best way for you to help is not intervening out there. Look out for each other and have hope. It'll all over be soon. We need to focus on the matter at hand. You need to do your part for us."

Bumi, Hakoda, Kya and Lin all huffed in anger and remained silent. Only Tenzin looked around the table respectfully and nodded.

After the tension filled meal ended, Sokka sat on the bed in their guest room, deep in thought.

"Hey," whispered his wife. "It's late. What's wrong?"

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt, Suki. Things are worst every day, despite what we tell everyone else. More people die every passing day. With Zuko's troops, there will only be more chaos. I guess that guy at the council really got to me today."

Suki rubbed her husband's tense shoulders for a few minutes and kissed between his shoulder blades. "It'll be okay. With their help, we can contain the problem. You need to stop being so hard on yourself. Just relax, Sokka. We'll deal with things as they come."

"You have no idea how much I need you right now," he whispered.

"Come here, warrior. I need you just as much." She slipped a strap of her nightgown down her creamy shoulder and Sokka gave a small smile.

He moved up on the bed and captured her lips with his. She wrapped her legs and arms around him eagerly. The two kissed hungrily and enjoyed the closeness of their bodies. Even after all these years, their love still burned ardently.

He kissed his way down her neck and she brought his head up to kiss at his jaw line.

They starred into each other's eyes, full of desire, passion and warm understanding. Suki's breath had always been taken away by the pure intensity in his deep sapphire eyes. It was where she had learned to read all his emotions. When her husband's eyes become a warm, soft blue shade, he feels tenderness or compassion for someone. When they light up into the purest blue that would make the sky envious, he is tremendously happy or prideful. When those cerulean orbs are dark, almost as dark as the night sky, Sokka is either in deep pain or lost in fury. And her favorite is the color they were at that moment, clouded and glazed with a tint of darkness. That look he always saved only for her. A look that meant he desired her and loved her with all his being.

He lifted the gown over her head, revealing more of that pale, creamy skin he's grown to love and knows as well as his own. Once they were bare to each other, he came down to kiss her once more.

They spent the night reconnecting in a way they hadn't been able to in weeks due to all the worry and anxiety with the situation of the city. But that night was for them, and them alone.

* * *

At noon the next day, Zuko finally arrived to the island with Aang.

Once everyone greeted the Firebender, the children were sent to help the Air Acolytes tend to Appa while the adults situated themselves in the living room of the Air Temple.

"Took you long enough to get here," said Toph in an annoyed tone. "We've been pushing our limits for days, Sparky. My officers can't take much more."

"The important thing," Aang cut in. "Is that he's here. Thank you for coming to our aid, Zuko."

The Fire Lord nodded. "I'm sorry it took me so long. I needed to put my affairs in order. But with Yakone locked away, who's in charge of this uprising?"

"Word from one of the triads in custody is Yakone's partner, Run Yi," explained Sokka. "He wants revenge for what Aang did to Yakone. He and his group have been plotting this for the last three years. Waiting, getting stronger. They wanted to take us off guard. Their plan is to take down the capital of the Republic."

"They want us to suffer like they did," added Suki. "As leaders of Republic City, they're running us into the ground with all this. Then in the end, they want to eliminate us and our families."

A chill went down Zuko's spine. He'd dealt with plenty of assassination attempts on his life since he'd taken up the throne, but hearing his closest friends say these criminals wanted their innocent children dead too was sickening.

"We've taken the precaution of keeping the kids here at all times. One of us is always present. They are always together, and near the acolytes. No access to the island except Appa or me," continued Aang. "We're all going to need to go out there. They're conspiring something huge, and I don't like the sound of this. Since you're here, they may make attempts on your family. Are they safe?"

"I left my most trusted advisors to watch over everything with Mai while I'm here," said the Fire Lord while he balanced one of his dual swords in his hand. "Mai insisted she could come help, but I convinced her to stay. She's six months pregnant, there's no way I would let her put herself and the baby at risk. And she needed to stay with our daughter. I assigned a group of my best recruits to guard her and Ursa day and night."

"Alright then," said Sokka as he rose from his seat. "Let's go patrol and see what we can do to help."

The day was long and strenuous for Team Avatar. With the help of Zuko's squad, they were able to regain control of many parts of the city. However, the triads had both non-bender combatants and skilled blood benders. The tension forced Katara to break her oath and resort to using her own blood bending. Thanks to her acts, Aang and Toph were able to encase many of these malicious benders in metal and earth while the police force and fire squad clashed with the multiple other blood benders. Sokka and Suki worked as a team and defeated several of the combatants. But once the fugitives fell back, they tried to aid those who were injured. Katara set to healing, having attended to at least two dozen wounded soldiers, police officers and civilians. Many lost their lives, and the battle became a blood bath of pain and agony. It was one of the worst situations they had experienced since the Hundred Year War.

Knowing they could not fall apart, each of these warriors stayed focused on the tasks at hand. Toph and her squad took control of those triads they managed to capture and transported them to a suitable holding place. Sokka and Aang took charge of interrogating any of the benders they could while Suki ushered the unfortunate civilians who were in the area to safety shelters.

At dusk, they returned to Air Temple Island, exhausted, worn out, and horrified at the things they witnessed.

The children of the war heroes were in the kitchen, worried for the states their parents had returned in. Tenzin and Kya took a bowl of stewed sea prunes to their mother. Her normally vibrant eyes were dull and full of sorrow. She had seen so many dying soldiers and officers. She heard the agonizing screams of innocent people being blood bended against their will. And worst of all, she took part in using the bending she hated most. Those screams still echoed in her mind. She was rushed back to terrifying memories of Hama.

"Mom?" asked Kya gently. She set a hand on her mother's lap, but to no avail. "Please eat. You lost a lot of energy."

"Mother, please answer," Tenzin begged. "Are you well?"

"Kids," said their Aunt Suki gently. "Your mom's worried and worn out. It was pretty bad today. Here. Let me do it. You guys go find your dad."

As Suki tried to coax her sister-in-law into eating, Zuko breathed an enraged stream of smoke through his nostrils. "I brought fifty of my best and most loyal soldiers. They were willing to risk it all. And I lost half of the squad, in one day. What kind of a leader am I? What am I supposed to tell their families when I return?"

Sokka clasped a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It isn't your fault. This is getting too violent. But those soldiers came, knowing well they could lose their lives. They fought valiantly. That's what counts."

As each of them departed to their sleeping quarters, Sokka noticed his baby sister sitting on the porch, with her knees drawn up to her chest, sobbing quietly while her husband tried to whisper words of comfort.

Sokka sighed. He knew fully well why she was like this. They were all badly shaken up by the events of the day. But she had to do something that made her hate herself. And he knew his sister all too well.

"Aang," he whispered to the desperate airbender. "Let me talk to her. I think it's time for sibling bonding. Go check on Kya and Tenzin, they're pretty worried."

Aang sighed but nodded and kissed Katara's head, whispering a few more soothing words before leaving the siblings in solitude.

The water tribesman sat beside his sister and set a hand on her back, beginning to move it up and down soothingly, as he always did when they were kids to calm her down. "Katara. Don't do this to yourself. You know what you did today was necessary. I know you hated using blood bending. But you aren't like those bastards. You used it to protect innocent people, and to help us fight back. You aren't like Hama. You aren't like Yakone. And you aren't like those criminals we fought today. You're compassionate and hopeful. You fight for the right reasons. And what you did out there shows how selfless and brave you are. You did something you hate just to save lives."

The waterbender in question remained silent for a few moments, letting hs words sink in. Her quiet sobbing gradually decreased and she sniffled a few times before looking up and lunging at her brother. She held onto him tightly, as if he were her life line.

Surprised by the sudden embrace, Sokka returned it just as firmly. He continued to stroke her back while she buried her head into his shoulder, soaking up his comfort. Sokka had always been her best source for comfort. She loved Aang dearly, and he was wonderful at making her feel better. But in moments like these, when it was such a deep sorrow, especially one that led to haunting memories of childhood, her brother was the one she needed most. He'd always been there. He knew her better than anyone.

"I feel disgusted with myself, Sokka," she whispered. "I vowed to never do that to anyone. And I did. I know I had no choice. But it still makes me feel horrible. It makes me remember how Hama almost had you stab Aang with your sword. How she tried to get me to join her. It makes me think of how ashamed Mom would be-"

"Stop!" He shouted. "Mom would be proud of you doing everything in your power to protect innocent people. Of how selfless you were today of putting the safety of others over your own needs. Now I know it's hard, but I need you to be strong, okay? Your kids need you. Aang needs your support. The city needs us to keep level heads. I'm traumatized too. I hate what I saw. But we can't afford to fall apart."

Katara embraced her brother more tightly and sighed. "Okay."

Sokka rested his head on top of hers. "I won't let anyone hurt you, little sister. I promise."

"I can take care of myself, Sokka," she retorted lamely. "I hate what I had to do. But I can and will defend this city and my family."

"I know," he clarified as he drew back from the hug. "But I promised Dad I would always protect you. And I don't care if you're a master bender, or the world's best healer, or that your husband is the freaking Avatar. I will never let anything harm you."

Katara was touched by her brother's words. He was never one to say what he felt. But she knew him better than anyone too, and knew that under that fearless warrior facade was a man who felt things very deeply; perhaps even deeper than she did. And a man who loved and protected fiercely. He always did his best to protect her, and always would.

The two siblings sat there in a comfortable silence, remembering simpler times.

* * *

Things only worsened as days passed. More and more triads tried to attack the council and city leaders. Sokka, Aang and Zuko were at City Hall assessing the situation and planning new tactics when a new officer from Toph's metalbending squad came rushing in breathlessly.

"Avatar Aang. Fire Lord Zuko. Councilman Sokka. I am sorry to barge in, but there is an emergency!" cried the rookie officer. "Three speed boats were spotted out on the bay. They were triads. There were going to attack Air Temple Island!"

The three men shot up.

"What?!" yelled the Avatar.

The rookie nodded. "Chief Bei Fong and the rest of the squad is there as we speak fighting them off. Master Katara and Kyoshi Commander Suki were holding them off too I was sent to get you all at once."

The three men ran passed the dumbfounded youth and mad haste in getting to the island. There, they saw Toph fighting three triads. She snarled as she sent a shock wave through the island that jolted the triads and she threw her metal cables, successfully tying the three together and knocking them out.

Katara was using her water whip to control two katana wielding triads who were attempting to enter the temple. She had a fierce glint in her eyes. One that said she would kill them all for the sake of protecting her offspring.

Sokka noticed his nephew and son were out with their swords, using techniques he'd personally taught them, fighting off two non-benders. He felt a strange mix of pride and fear at the sight.

Suki was fighting off two waterbenders with her fans, flying gracefully through the air and hitting her targets with lethal precision.

Sokka growled and pulled out his sword. "No one screws with my family." He charged at a man who was attempting to attack Suki from behind. The man pulled out a sword and clashed with Sokka's.

He smirked at the sight of the Water Tribe leader. "The famous Councilman Sokka. I must say, I've wanted to spare with you for sometime. Test those legendary skills of yours. I was going to see that famous strength of the Kyoshi Warriors with your beautiful wife here. But it's not everyday my opponent is the most renowned swordsman in the world."

"Get away from them," Sokka snarled, his azure eyes going black with fury.

The man swung around and clashed his blade with the councilman's once more. "Tsk tsk, Councilman. You don't give orders. Let's play. If I win, I get a go at your warrior woman over there. If you do, you can throw my body in the bay."

The two men continued to move gracefully. The triad was evidently a well trained swordsman. Very few warriors could keep up with Sokka's agility and expertise with the sword.

The two went at it for several minutes dodging, moving, hitting. It was like a dance of skill. A lethal tango with death.

Sokka could see from the corner of his eye Aang in the Avatar State blowing away many of the blood benders. Zuko was fighting off two men with his trademark dual swords, swinging expertly and breathing fire from his mouth at a third opponent. He had certainly learned that move from his uncle, the Dragon of the West, very well.

The triad tripped Sokka and swung the blade, aiming for his throat.

Piandao's renowned student took a deep breath and maneuvered his sword, swinging with momentum and dodged the fatal blow. He circled around the gang member and socked him hard in the back of the head with the hilt of the weapon. The man groaned and fell into black oblivion.

Suki came to him and embraced him. "Are you okay?" she asked pantingly.

"I'm fine," he assured. "What the hell happened? How did they even get here?"

"We're not sure," she answered. "An acolyte told us he spotted some speed boats coming to the island at a fast speed. We called Toph for help and she sent an officer to get you guys. We tried to keep the kids inside, but Bumi, Hakoda and Kya came out to help. I need to go find them."

Sokka nodded as his wife sped away and he braced himself for another battle with two more non-bender triads with katanas.

As soon he disposed of those two opponents, a group of criminals surrounded him, ready to charge in. However, Zuko appeared, getting on the ground and swinging on his swords for support, shooting rapid fire blasts from his feet. Several of the criminals were burned and scattered around the island, thrown away by the power of Zuko's fire blasts.

Aang bended water from the bay and created a large wind current, using the power of the Avatar state to increase his power, and hurled it all at a group that was outnumbering Katara and Suki and at the two triads who seemed to be the leaders of this ambush.

Bumi and Hakoda appeared at Sokka's side, swords in hand. "I though we told you two to stay put!" He reprimanded the boys while fighting off another adversary.

"They attacked our home, Uncle Sokka. We need to defend it!" shouted Bumi as he kicked down his opponent.

"Yeah Dad!" said his son. "And we know how to fight, we can help!"

In Hakoda's hand was Sokka's legendary black space sword. He had found it a few months after the war along with his boomerang. Once his son had advanced in his sword training, Sokka had given it to him as a gift. Seeing his son wield his prized weapon so passionately filled him with much fatherly pride.

The battle raged on, multiple warriors being wounded and some drowned. They could not hold on much longer, even when Zuko's remaining squad came to their aid, it was becoming difficult to fight back.

As things escalated in violence, Sokka ordered the boys to get Kya and go protect Lin and Tenzin at once. Bumi, worried for his siblings, did as told. Hakoda however, desperate to help and to prove his worth as a warrior in his father's eyes, did not obey.

Hakoda fought with the same man his father had left unconcious. Unbeknownst to them, this man was one of the finest assassins and sword masters of the Triad. "So Councilman's brat, huh?"

"I'm gonna kill you!" Yelled said boy.

"You're definitely whiney like your dad. Lets teach you a lesson about respect!"

He caught onto the boy's rage and undid his footwork, making him lose momentum and fall as he had done to Sokka. But the boy, not having his father's level of experience or skill, fell into the trap. The triad grabbed the boy by his neck roughly and kicked the black sword away from his grasp. He held his own blade to the boy's throat. "Not so tough now, huh?"

Sokka was now breathing heavily. His tunic was torn and blood stained, his wolf tail out of place, and a few deep gashes decorated his left arm. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up. Suki was still fighting off adversaries attempting to get into the temple and Aang and Zuko were fighting off more triads who were arriving on the island. Toph and her team were entrapping as many benders as they could in metal casings.

He closed his eyes briefly to try and formulate a strategy of defeating the remaining attackers. But his focus was shattered by a shriek scream.

"Sokka!" Katara cried out. "He has Hakoda!"

Sokka turned to see the man he's battled and knocked out hours before holding a sword to his son's throat. Sokka was horrified at the sight. The man held a disturbing smirk on his face.

"Hakoda!" Suki yelled as she ran towards them. But two more triads blocked her path, cutting her off from her desperate quest. She fought with all her might, throwing her fans all ways she could to deter the two attackers. She made eye contact with her husband for a brief moment. Her eyes said it was up to him, and to not hold back.

He nodded and turned his wolf like gaze back to the man.

"Sword down, Warrior," mocked the captor as he tightened the blade at the teenager's throat. "Or your brat pays the price."

Sokka threw his sword to the side and lifted his palms, giving his son a look that said it'll be okay.

The boy nodded and closed his eyes in terror.

"Good," breathed the vile man. "Now get on your knees."

Sokka slowly did as he was instructed. He got down, and formed a tactic in his mind for those brief, agonizing seconds. This went against all he believed in, all his father had taught him. But he would not allow this monster to harm his child. With quick reflexes, Sokka pulled out a hunting knife he always kept in his boot and threw it with deadly precision.

The knife stuck into the triad's throat, making him choke on his own blood and ultimately fall over. His grip on Hakoda loosened and his limp body fell to the ground with a thud.

Sokka starred at the man he'd just killed. He did not believe in killing. But there was no choice this time. He saw Suki defeat her opponents and rush to Hakoda, embracing him with tears pouring out of her eyes. He clutched her tightly, but sent a regretful glance towards the dead man, than to his father.

Sokka gave an uneasy smile to reassure his son before going back to the battle.

Finally, they were able to defeat the Triad forces. Those who could escape did so, running for their lives to their boats and speeding back to the mainland. Toph and her officers rounded up at least twenty fugitives, now in police custody. There were about seven or so who died over the course of the battle.

Kya, Bumi, Tenzin and Lin came running out along with some of the Air Acolytes. Aang and Katara embraced their children. Once she finished with her affairs, Toph smiled weakly and embraced her daughter as tightly as she could. They all needed the comfort and closeness of familial ties after the horrors they'd just endured.

Suki hugged Sokka as he stalked over to her and their son. "You did what you had to do," she murmured against his neck. "This isn't the first time, and it won't be the last time we have to do this. You saved Hakoda's life, Sokka. Don't let anyone tell you differently."

"I lodged a knife in a man's throat," he croaked as he held her painfully tight against his shaken form. "Ten years ago, I promised my father on his death bed that I would always try to keep everyone alive. Be a just warrior. I broke that promise, Suki. I can't-"

"Enough!"

The couple broke apart at the sound of Katara's shout. She had furious tears running down her face. "You told me just last night, that me using blood bending made me nothing like Hama. Or Yakone. That I was selfless for using something I hated to help others. Well big brother, now I'm telling you the same. Dad would understand, you did it to save your son's life. And you had to. You were selfless at that moment, too."

"That's right," said Zuko as he placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder and squeezed comfortingly. "You saved Hakoda. And that vile man wouldn't have hesitated in killing you both. Now, let's get everything here cleared up. They went too far this time."

"Yes," said Aang darkly as he hugged his frightened young son close. Tenzin had almost a death grip on his father. "They did. Toph, let's go interrogate. We need this carnage to end. And now. We can't go on like this."

"Damn right, Twinkle Toes." Toph whispered a few more words of comfort to Lin before kissing her forehead and collecting the prisoners with the help of her squad. "We need to figure out who set up this attack."

As everyone helped clear the island and Toph, Aang, Zuko and the metalbending officers headed to Republic City, Sokka stayed on the beach. He breathed in the scent of the ocean salt. It was comforting, a reminder of home. He looked to see his son standing a few feet away, looking down at his feet, too ashamed to look up.

"Come here, Son," his father said softly.

The teenager did as commanded and looked up to his father. Sokka took a deep breath and looked at the boy. It was uncanny, how much they looked alike. The councilman was practically starring at a mirror image of his younger self during the war. He remembers those proud, once innocent, expressive azure eyes of his youth. The ones his son now bore.

"I told you to go inside. It was too dangerous out here. Bumi listened. Why not you?"

"I wanted to help fight them off, Dad. They were trying to kill us. We held our ground. I wasn't gonna let them kill Mom, or Aunt Katara or Aunt Toph!"

"I know," interrupted the older man. "But when things got out of control, I told you to go inside for a reason. To protect your cousins. And if I knew you were safe, I wouldn't need to worry. We tell you kids to stay put not because we don't think you can handle yourselves. I trained you, I know your capabilities. But because it's us they're after, and if we're constantly worried about you, we can't concentrate on the battle. You disobeyed, and almost got yourself killed. You're strong, Hakoda, but you're not a master yet. And you and your cousins and Lin are nowhere near ready facing the threats we face daily."

"But you were my age when you mastered the sword! You were fighting the war-"

"Exactly!" yelled the tribesman. "We were fighting a war. We didn't have the luck of having our parents there to help us. My father left to fight his own part of it. My mother was dead. Katara and I had to grow up at a tender age. We never want any of you to experience what we did. The atrocities we witnessed. The people we couldn't protect."

The son shifted uncomfortably, looking down again. "I'm sorry, Dad," he whispered weakly. "I just wanted to show you I'm a warrior. That I'm brave. But instead I screwed up."

Sokka sighed and remembered another boy who once wanted the same thing.

_"I'm strong, I'm brave. I can fight."_

_"You're not old enough to go to war, Sokka. You know that."_

Shaking his head out of the past, Sokka blinked back tears. He knew all too well the feeling of wanting to prove his worth. To know he made his dad proud. And to be left behind.

He placed his hand on his boy's shoulder and spoke soothingly. "It's okay. I know what that's like, to want to prove your worth as a warrior to your father. But there's a time and place for everything, Hakoda. I'm proud of your valor and of your skill. But you need to listen, to avoid situations like this. And don't feel guilty. I would kill again if it meant protecting you."

Hakoda gave a small smile and wrapped his arms around his father. Sokka reciprocated and brought his left hand up to pat the boy's head.

"You're too impulsive," he told his son. "You get that from me. If only you'd gotten your mom's calm and rational temper. It would make this easier."

Hakoda chuckled and released his father. "I love you, Dad."

Sokka patted the teenage warrior's back. "I love you, too, my son."

Unknown to the father and son, a certain Kyoshi Warrior was watching them from near the airbending training grounds. She smiled to herself as she watched the scene before her unfold.

_I always told you you'd be a great father._

* * *

"We finally got word about Run Yi, the Triad leader and Yakone's old partner," said Aang that night in the temple. "One of the prisoners finally talked after being interrogated by Toph."

"He sent them to eliminate all of you," Zuko continued. "Seeing as we were in the city and you wouldn't expect it. And they're plotting a huge hit on City Hall and Police headquarters tomorrow. This is it. It'll mean the salvation, or the fall of Republic City. Even if we hadn't known of this attack, after they killed all the officials there, they'd come for us."

"We need to go defend what's ours then," said Sokka as he grabbed his sword. "Toph's prepping her officers for a defense. She's been our strength in this form the beginning, her and her squad. We are not gonna let them harm her or anyone else. Too many innocent people have died."

"What about the Earth King's troops?" Bumi asked as he overheard the conversation and strolled into the room.

"To hell with his troops!" bellowed the resident Kyoshi Warrior as she polished her fans. "They didn't see the seriousness of the situation. Toph, her officers, the rest of the council, the people are all in peril. It's up to us now."

"Suki's right," Katara cut in. "We're going to fight this. Bumi, you, Kya, and Hakoda are gonna be left here. Your job is to protect each other, and overall Tenzin and Lin. They're only twelve and thirteen. We can't bring them into this."

"But Mom!" protested Kya. "We can help! I can't stand the thought of any one of you getting hurt or killed!"

"Sweetie," Aang soothed as he hugged her. "We'll be okay. But we need to know you are all secure, or we won't be able to do this. Staying together, and staying safe, is the best way you can help. Okay?"

The teenage girl buried her face into her father's chest and sobbed.

* * *

It was late. Sokka was sitting alone on the porch, contemplating all the events leading up to this.

_What happened to this city?_ He mused in his mind._ We established it as a place of unity and freedom, for benders and non-benders alike. But the harder we try to maintain peace, the harder people like Ozai and Yakone try to conquer and destroy it all. Yue, please watch over us tomorrow. Protect us. Protect my family._

"Sokka."

He turned to see his wife, clad in her kimono nightgown. "What are you doing up? We need to sleep. Tomorrow's a hard day."

Sokka stood up and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Suki was taken aback by her husband's sudden affection, but returned it nonetheless.

"I hope we can win this tomorrow," Sokka told his wife. "I'm afraid, Suki. I'm afraid all we've worked so hard to build is gonna come crumbling down."

"I am too," she confessed as she held him tighter. His solid form pressed against hers was always a comfort she craved. "What if one of us gets hurt? What if they come back and get to our son? Or the others?" Tears welled up in her violet eyes as she played every horrible scenario in her head.

The swordsman felt a dampness on his shoulder and saw the moisture on Suki's face. His eyes softened. If there was anything he hated most in the world, it was seeing her in pain. It reminded him of how she cried for joy when he'd finally come to her rescue at the Boiling Rock. How she had kept on hoping he'd come.

He reached up and wiped the tears with his thumb. Then he cupped her cheek and made her look at him. "I will never let anything happen," he pledged to his love. "You and Hakoda are my whole life. I will never let anyone harm you. I love you so much, Suki. I could never go on without you."

She smiled, wiping the tears away and captured his lips in a passionate and loving kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. As their lips moved against each other's, the rest of the world melted away. It was always this way, especially when they're in times of darkness. Their love never died out with the long years of marriage and struggles. The flame they carried for each other only grew with intensity over the years. A flame of eternity they both silently vowed to never let be extinguished.

They broke the kiss to breath. Suki looked into his glazed over azure eyes. This was his more tender gaze. No passion, no lust, just deep and unwavering love. She can still remember the first time he'd ever looked at her that way. It was after they'd made love for the first time that night in his tent. She looked up and saw youthful eyes, that knew pain well beyond their years, reflecting back so much love that it overwhelmed her. Ever since then, she'd cherish those tender gazes.

She rested her forehead against his. "I love you, Sokka. With every ounce of my heart. My friend, my husband, my love."

Her husband grinned. "I remember the first time we started saying that. Our wedding night. I love you, my friend, my wife, my love."

"We'll be okay. Together." Suk took his hand and led him back to their bedroom for some much needed rest.

* * *

It was time for them to head out. In their hands was the lives of many and perhaps the fate of the city itself.

They all bid their farewells to their children and told them to look after each other in case anything happened.

"Uncle Sokka?"

Sokka stopped the task of sharpening his sword to look at Lin. "Yeah Linny?"

"You've been like a father to me," she told him. "Ever since mine, you know."

He wrapped an arm around the twelve-year-old. Sokka had volunteered to be Lin's stand in father ever since her real father, Kenji, a detective on the police force, died in the line of duty when she was five. Toph was his best friend and he vowed to help any way he could. He had taken on the responsibility of being a father figure and Lin adored him. To her, he was her second father. He treated her as his own, always comforting her when she needs it, teaching her new things, from how to fight to cooking and reading, and being the peace mediator whenever she fought with her mother. He even told his son to look out for her, as she was his honorary sister.

"I know, kiddo."

"I want you to promise me something."

"Anything, Lin." He truly did have a soft spot for the younger Beifong. To him, she was the daughter he never had.

"Promise me you'll protect my mom. I know she's the toughest earthbender alive. But she's the Chief, and they've tried so hard to kill her. Please Uncle Sokka. Promise me you'll protect her," she pleaded.

Sokka set down his sword and pulled the girl into a full embrace. Lin sank into his hug and buried her face in his shoulder. She loved her godfather's hugs. They were warm, reassuring and comforting. They reminded her of her real father's hugs, one of the few things she remembers of him.

"I swear, Linny. You know how much your mother means to me. She's family. You're family. And I will do everything I can to bring her home safely to you," the sword master told his goddaughter. "You're the daughter I never had, and I love you. Never forget that, okay?"

Lin nodded and pulled back, giving him a grateful smile before going off with Tenzin.

Aang hugged his three children and told his eldest to take care of everyone. Zuko went over battle plans with the commander of his firebending squad. Suki and Katara hugged Hakoda.

As soon as the rest of the gang were out waiting for him, Sokka was stopped by his son. "Dad. Let me come with you. I know what you said yesterday. But I want to help. I can't watch you and Mom risk you lives, knowing you may not come back," he said in a painful whisper.

Sokka set his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Son. I told you. You are not ready for this type of battle. These people are vicious and ruthless. We barely survived last time, and we have years of experience. I don't want to lose you. I promise you, I will make sure we all come home."

Hakoda's blue eyes went dark with worry. "I can help. Let me show you. I'm ready, Dad."

This situation broke Sokka's heart in two. This was far too similar to one of the worst days of his youth. But taking in a shakey breath, he prepared to say those words that cut him deeply.

"I'm going to tell you something your namesake told me, the day he left to fight in the war. Being a man is about knowing where you're needed the most. And for you right now, Hakoda, that's here, protecting your cousins. Protecting your honorary sister. Defending each other," he told the young warrior.

Hakoda hugged his father briefly before nodding in defeat and dropping his weapon. He looked up at the man he so idolized with fire in his eyes. "Go kick their asses, Dad," he said.

Sokka felt his heart swell with pride. This boy was truly a remarkable sight. "You got it, son. I'll do it with my trusty boomerang, too." The two laughed lightly before The Swordsman ruffled the boy's hair and headed out to follow the rest of his team.

* * *

As they rode on Appa towards the city, the things they saw were terrifying. People were running for their lives. Satomobiles were on fire and exploding in the streets with smoke raising everywhere in the the center of Republic City. It reminded each of them of how things were back during the war, when Ozai attempted to burn down the Earth Kingdom.

As they landed, they saw Toph and her officers fighting off dozens of triads, benders and not, in front of the police station and nearing City Hall. Aang stroked Appa's ear before sending him back to Air Temple Island for his own safety.

"Toph!" Aang hollered. The Chief of Police was engrossed in a furious battle with a known blood bender. "Be careful he will-"

His warning was cut short when the blood bender took a stance and began controlling Toph's body. Anxiety and a sickening fear crawled into her normally domineering features. She was helpless and truly blind again, just as she had been at Yakone's trial.

Katara snarled. She focused her chi and began contorting the man with her own bending. He toppled over, effectively releasing the blind earthbender from his lethal hold. Sokka rushed over and helped her up, thanking the spirits his sister had been present, and the damage was minor compared to the last time this had happened to her.

"Toph," he called to his best friend. "Come on. We need you. Don't give in, you're okay."

Toph clutched at his tunic, letting the relief of having her sight back and surrounded by her friends wash over her. Finally, she stood up with a fierce look in her unseeing eyes. "About time you all got here. They've been attacking us for over an hour. They've already killed Senator Chao, Councilman Sang, and one of my officers. Let's show these sons of bitches we're not gonna let them take down our city!"

She sent out a powerful wave of bending that shook the very earth they stood on and sent out her metal cables, grabbing the very bender who had blood bended her and hit him so hard he passed out instantly.

The Avatar began bending a massive wind current to take out those triads that were closing in on City Hall. Katara bended the water from her water skin and began swiftly bending out rival waterbenders. They stood no chance against the best waterbender and healer in the world.

Suki began battling the hand to hand combatants with her katana, gracefully plunging them down as she moved. She used the Kyoshi technique; using your opponent's own strength against them.

Zuko barked orders to his squad, and along with them they all shot hot blasts of fire at the ruthless waterbenders. The heast forced many of them to retreat.

Sokka went one on one with three swordsmen, clashing steel with steel and throwing his boomerang at any triads who attempted to attack his friends from behind.

A triad blood bended the Fire Lord into submission and sent him flying into a satomobile.

"Zuko!" Suki cried as she helped her firebending friend to his feet. He was clutching his ribs, and had a small trickle of blood fall from his lips.

"Son of a bitch," he breathed as he wiped his mouth.

Despite their incredible efforts, Team Avatar was slowly falling back. Too many came at once, too many blood benders. Aang was forced to enter the Avatar State and use all the elements to fight. Katara's energy drained rapidly, as she was forced to use her blood bending extensively. Toph was breathing hard, she could not keep up much longer. Half her squad was injured and the rest in her condition. Many of Zuko's troops were injured as well, and the Fire Lord himself was fighting with three broken ribs. Sokka and Suki had a hard time continuing as well. Sokka had three nasty gashes bleeding on his left arm and the Kyoshi Warrior was losing focus from exhaustion. Things were rapidly declining for the legendary war heroes. But each and every one of them kept at it, knowing they were the city's only salvation.

A blood bender caught Katara by surprise and bended her at will.

"Katara!" yelled her brother as he attempted to run her aid, but to no avail. Another bender did the same to him, and he felt that familiar, tightening pain he had in Yakone's grasp. He was being contorted every possible side, and he screamed in agony.

"Sokka, no!" Suki threw her katana at the bender, but was blocked by a non-bending triad who charged at her ferociously. As she watched her husband cry out in pain, the tears in her eyes became those of rage. She picked up Sokka's discarded sword and ran it through the triad's stomach. He groaned in pain and clutched his bleeding middle as he fell to the ground with a soft thud. The warrior freed the sword from the corpse and ran to help her husband and sister-in-law.

"No," said Toph as she bended up a large bolder to keep the desperate woman at bay. "You'll only end up like them! Aang and Zuko know how to deal with it better than we do, let them help! We need to hold off the rest."

"Let me go, Toph! If you haven't noticed, my husband is crying out in pain! He's slowly going to die! You know I can't watch him die!" she shouted pointing her finger at the chief.

Toph walked up to her, her face hard with anger and hurt. "Suki, he's my best friend. I don't want him to be hurt. But if we go there, we'll end up in the same situation, it won't make a difference! Aang won't let them die. And believe me I know you don't want your husband to die. Remember, I lost mine. I know the feeling."

Aang watched as his wife and friend suffered. He became enraged and bended pure bolders and water at the one controlling Katara, knocking him out and sending him flying into Yue Bay. Zuko aimed and shot off a powerful bolt of lightning at the blood bender hurting Sokka. The man was electrocuted, screaming in the most horrifying way as he released the councilman and fell over. He took several deep breathes until the light faded from his eyes.

Aang helped his wife up and through glowing eyes, asked her in the voice of all the past avatars. "Are you alright?"

The wife grimaced as she attempted to stand. "I'll be okay. Go help Toph," she ordered.

The airbender nodded before bending an air scooter and riding away to aid the police forces, who were fighting off Triads trying to infiltrate the police headquarters.

Sokka couldn't stand. His limbs were screaming in pain with even the slightest movements. "Sokka!" Katara, Suki and Zuko came to him. Zuko's lightning bending took a serious toll on his already injured condition, causing him to collapse.

Katara went to her friend's side, who simply waved her away with a small smile. "I'm okay. The lightning took a lot out of me. Go help the others."

Suki turned Sokka over and rested his head in her lap. "Honey, please be okay," she whispered.

"Sokka," said Katara as she came over with little strength, with a limping Zuko leaning on her for support.

The Water Tribe warrior hissed in pain as he moved to sit up. His limbs felt like they were on fire.

"Don't move," his sister commanded. "Your muscles may be torn a bit from the excessive contraction done by that bastard."

"Thanks, Zuko," he weakly said to his best friend. "You saved me there, bro. Though I think it did a real number on you."

"Anytime," replied the monarch. "My ribs are broken from being thrown at that car. Bending weakens me further. But I wasn't gonna let you die."

Katara bended out her water to heal him, but she could barely stay up right. Blood bending so much and being blood bended herself took too much out of her.

"Don't bother, sis," said Sokka as he flashed her a small smile. "You don't have the energy. You've been through too much. Save your strength."

They sat there for a moment, trying to regain strength to rejoin Aang and Toph in the war that kept raging around them. Several bodies from both sides littered the streets. Smoke polluted the air and made it suffocating. The skies were dark and threatening with heavy rain.

Katara rose and ordered Zuko and Sokka to stay put. They were too damaged to continue fighting. Suki stroked her husband's face and gave him a chaste kiss to the cheek before running back into the heat of battle.

The sword master looked around. There were so many dead. So many struggling to stay alive. How did Republic City come to this? How did their dream of an equal and peaceful nation for all result in this type of carnage?

"You okay?" asked Zuko as he breathed with difficutly, holding onto his middle. The pain from his ribs was becoming severe.

"I can't move. You?"

"I've got a few broken ribs, intense pains. But other than that I'm great," quipped the firebender.

An explosion cut their sarcastic conversation short. They turned to see a portion of the Justice Building had been blasted. The debris was falling everywhere and smoke blurred their vision.

Zuko coughed and asked if Sokka was all right. He told the monarch he was fine but couldn't see anything.

Once the smoke cleared, they gasped at the sight. Three more metalbending officers lay dead in the fallen pieces of the building.

Sokka turned and he watched as his baby sister struggle to stay on her feet. She was water whipping at multiple gang members who charged at her. Toph was limping, probably hurt by the explosion. There was dried blood on the front of her armor and her squad was falling back. Suki was clutching her bruised arm and panting as she fought off her opponents. And he finally caught a glimpse of Aang, who was still in the Avatar state, fighting a tall, lethal man with icy blue eyes and slick black hair. The Councilman put the pieces together and realized this man was Run Yi, the master mind behind all of these tragedies. He'd been planning this since Yakone's downfall.

Aang sent a fierce fire blast in the Triad leader's direction. The criminal dodged it and bended a vast amount of water from a nearby fountain, exstinguishing the flames. He kept trying to knock Aang off his air scooter, but the airbender was far too agile. He leapt on the side of a building and came dow full force, knocking the triad down. Run Yi got back up, resorting to blood bending. He focused and began the motions, but was caught by surprise when Toph was thrown into a wall of the nearby building, which she bended to give herself momentum and get on her feet, rushing back to her combat. The building's weak points collapsed and debris fell onto the gang leader, who opened his eyes in terror.

The Airbender stood there astonished, but did not sense the vile man through the ground. Breathing heavily, he was about to power down when he heard a bison calling out.

Oogie appeared in the sky, carrying all of the team's children. The bison landed and the teens all got off his saddle.

"What the hell are they doing here?!" yelled Katara.

Suki rushed over. "Go back to the island! This is too dangerous!"

"We're not gonna watch you all die out here!" Bumi rebutted.

Sokka struggled as he got up, ignoring the burning pain all over his body. He dragged himself over to them. "Hakoda go back! We won't risk your lives!"

"Uncle Sokka you're hurt! So is Uncle Zuko," Kya said with worry laced in her voice.

The tribeman shook his head. "Doesn't matter, Kya. Go back. We're handling it."

Aang finished fighting off the benders who attacked his wife and helped Toph encase them in metal. He breathed heavily and sweat poured down his brow. They had done it. The nightmare was over. Run Yi had met his demise under the rubble. The Triads were either dead or captured.

"It's alright," Aang panted as his glowing ceased and reached them with Katara following closely behind. "It's over."

Everyone embraced each other, happy to be together and well.

"This was so horrific," whispered Katara as the tears streamed down her face. Aang held her close and rubbed up and down her arm.

"It's over, sweetie. They can't hurt us anymore," he consoled.

Sokka rested his head against Suki's, letting exhaustion sink in. The pain had numbed a bit, but he was more than sure some of his limbs were torn.

But the blue eyed warrior caught a movement in the corner of his eye. The others were too preoccupied with their tearful reunions they didn't notice a body rise from the debris. He had a blaze of fury all over his face and raised his hands to bend. Sokka looked in terror. Even Toph seemed to not notice, as she was hurt and clutching her daughter with relief. Run Yi was not crushed under the building. He was knocked down, but was caught in a space between the fallen walls and beams.

Run Yi was preparing to harm his sister. He wanted to make Aang suffer. Before he could bellow out a warning, Yakone's partner took position and suddenly contorted Katara's body. She let out a painful scream and was being brutally twisted. Aang tried to get to the man, but two other triads who had been hiding charged at the rest of the gang.

Toph bended rocks at one of them while Aang desperately tried to overpower the other to help his wife. They both turned out to be very powerful.

Katara screamed in agony; she wouldn't be able to fight back. She had already lost so much energy and had no strength left to blood bend again.

Suki threw her fans directly into the gang member's face. He spit out blood and rubbed his face, but kept his grasp on the Avatar's wife, who was currently suspended in the air, gritting her teeth in pain.

"Mom!" the children cried. They attempted to go over, but their mother yelled back.

"Don't come over here! Bumi, Kya, Tenzin, don't!"

Zuko stood up and tried to charge another bolt of lightning, but his vision became blurred and the ache in his middle became too great. The first shot he had used to save Sokka took a toll on his body. He collapsed back to the ground.

The Triad looked to Suki. "You bitch! Nobody scratches my face and just walks away!"

He breathed deeply and levitated his other hand, bending Suki's blood as well. She was lifted a bit above the ground and hissed in pain.

"This'll teach you, Avatar," he snarled at Aang, who was still battling the other bender. "You're all too weak to fight back. You never should've taken out Yakone. He was the real leader this city needed. Now you and your friends will pay for everything you've done. Starting with this pretty wife of yours and the councilman's woman." He twisted his arms slightly and contracted Katara and Suki's bodies even more.

Time seemed to slow down for Sokka. He watched in horror as his sister and his wife were slowly being killed. He knew they were in no condition to fight back. He also knew Zuko was near unconciousness, Aang and Toph were struggling to defeat the other two Triads. Top had ordered her few remaining officers to restrain the children from intervening in this conflict. He could hear the screams of anguish from his sister's kids, from Lin and from his own son. The swordmaster could hardly move, his entire body felt like shattered glass. But he would not allow this to happen. Sokka had sworn to his late father that he would always protect his sister. He had promised his wife he would never let anyone harm her. And he vowed to not let his son lose his mother this way. With a blaze of will power, the blue eyed warrior got to his feet and grabbed his sword, using it for support. Once he was able to balance his weight on his feet, he charged at the Triad.

"Sokka no!" Aang called out as he was finally able to water whip his opponent out of the way.

The determined swordsman ignored his brother-in-law's pleas. Once he reached the triad, he thrust his blade into the man's leg. He screamed out in pain and grabbed his wound, releasing Katara and Suki from his clutches. They fell to the ground harshly, struggling to stand as Aang tried to reach them while Toph kept battling her triad and barked orders to her remaining officers to make sure the kids did not intervene and get killed. They screamed for their parents. Bumi and Hakoda tried to get past the police officers, but to no avail.

The Triad looked viciously at Sokka. The warrior deepened and twisted the weapon into the man's wound, his eyes black with fury.

"Nobody touches my family and gets away with it," he snarled through clenched teeth.

The man with great will power bended water from a pouch he had strapped to his belt, pushing Sokka back and pulled the blade out.

"That's it," he said. "I'm gonna wipe you out of existence!"

He bended them all, not allowing any free movement. They all groaned in pain, but he made sure to bring Sokka forward towards him, looking him in the eye. He smirked at the Councilman's hateful expression. "I must say, you're tougher than I'd ever given you credit for, Councilman. After you became Chairman of the counci, you got into politics, settled down, had a family. I thought you'd gotten soft. No longer that brilliant strategist from the Great War. No longer that renowned sword master or fierce warrior they called Wolf of the South. But now I see you haven't lost your luster. You have that drive I have. That Yakone had. That we all have in the Water Tribe. Unfortunately, you wasted your talents on being the Avatar's lacky. What a shame. But none of you will leave this alive."

Summing the last of his strength, the Wolf of the South spit directly into Run Yi's smirking face.

The triad lead wiped his face and growled at the Water Tribe warrior. "Now this ends!" He moved Sokka away from him and bended the rest of the gang with excruciating force. He put Sokka down, knowing he was too injured to move. He also kept Aang in place in the air so they would watch.

"So Avatar, Councilman, you'll have the pleasure of watching them die slowly and painfully. Then will be your turn."

Sokka couldn't get up. He knew for a fact his body would give out at any moment. But he couldn't stay down. He saw Aang's face, flickering between rage and terror at the notion of not having the strength to move. This bending was more powerful then Yakone's had been. Toph was suspended in the air, screaming for Lin to get away. Suki and Katara had tears streaming down their faces from the pain. The children were being bended as well, all crying in pain along with Toph's squad. And Zuko already looked dead, blood trickling out of his mouth as he struggled to move and stay conscious. Rain began to pour down, as if the heavens wept at the suffering of the noble heroes.

To Sokka, the worst of all was the look of pure terror written on his young son's features. The boy would never be the same after this. The father's heart sank at this realization. Now he truly knew what he had to do. He would not allow this monster to harm anyone else. He closed his eyes and searched his memory for one in particular. One that always gave him inspiration in troubling times.

_Hakoda smiled as he rested a hand on his six-year-old son's head. His youthful face and glowing eyes were full of pride. "If you ever remember anything that I teach you, Sokka, let it be this." He paused as he waited to ensure he had the small boy's undivided attention and nodded when he saw he did. "A warrior will do everything in his power to protect those he loves, and that which he believes in. What makes you a great warrior isn't how strong or skilled you are. It's how far you are willing to go to protect. And I see a greatness in your eyes. I know you'll be that warrior, my son."_

As the memory faded, Sokka took a deep breath, letting his father's strength fill him.

_Time to see if you were right about me, Dad._

The tribesman stood with difficulty, but ignored the pain screaming all over his body. He came towards the Triad who only noticed the swordsman now. He gasped and prepared to bend him, but had no time. Sokka gave a loud battle cry as he struck his sword into Run Yi's stomach. The man gasped as he released everyone and fell to his knees. He looked up, but before anyone could react, he pulled out his own whale tooth knife and struck it into Sokka's chest.

The blue eyes warrior looked down and clutches the wound, sinking to the ground in pain.

"If I'm going down, you're coming with me," gasped Run Yi as he died choking on his own blood, his icy eyes still open.

"Sokka!" called Aang as he rushed to his friend's side.

Once they were able to stand, they all rushed to the bleeding warrior. The kids broke through the earthbenders hold and rushed over as well.

Suki sat there in shock. "No," she said in horrified whisper. "Sokka. No."

Zuko struggled to stay up right, but allowed the tears to fall down his cheeks. "Wake up, Sokka," he pleaded his best friend in a cracked voice.

Toph was trying to recover from her suspense, but once she walked over and was able to sense the earth properly, she felt through her bending the slowing of Sokka's heartbeat, the pained, ragged breaths he took. The warmth seeping out of his body. She dropped to her knees beside him. "No," she said. "No! No! Snoozles can't die! You can't!" She began yelling and let herself cry in pain for her dearest friend.

The cloud babies cried together, begging their favorite uncle to wake up. Lin stroked her father figure's arm, coaxing him back to life through tears. Hakoda simply stood there, shock all over his face. This couldn't be happening. Not to his father.

"No! No! Sokka!" cried Katata as she kneeled beside Sokka. Tears streamed down her face. "I won't let you die," she whispered as she bended out the last of her water and began attempting to heal him. Aang gently pulled the knife out of the warrior's chest, causing more blood to seep out.

Sokka opened his eyes, regaining some form of counciousness, before he began coughing up blood violently.

Suki began sobbing as she rested her head against his, whispering to him how much she loved him and needed him.

"Katara please!" Aang pleaded as he grabbed his wife's shoulder.

"Aang I'm trying!" she screamed back at her husband as she tried to heal her brother. "You all need to stop crying, he'll be fine!"

Lin sobbed into her mother's shoulder as Toph broke down with the girl and stroked her dark locks. Bumi balled his fists and yelled at the sight. Tenzin and Kya leaned onto each other for support as they cried. Zuko squeezed Sokka's hand in silent comfort. The officers around them stayed silent as they watched the scene before them with heavy hearts. The rain continued to pour down.

"Aang! He's not getting any better, it isn't working! Sokka can't die! I can't lose my brother! Aang, I'm losing my mind!" she cried to the airbender.

Sokka summoned a bit of strength and grabbed his sister's arm. "Don't bother, baby sister. It won't do any good."

"Sokka, don't say that. Please, don't go," she said with anguish.

Sokka coughed up blood hoarsely as he grasped his sister's hand in his. "D-Don't worry about me. I knew this could happen. I was not gonna let that-that bastard harm you. I promised Dad I would always protect you, I'm," he paused as blood poured out of his mouth, causing his sister to sob even harder. "And I intended to keep that promise. And I'll always protect you, nothing can stop me. Not even death. I love you, so much, little sister. You've grown so much. Take care of everyone, especially Suki, for me. Okay?"

The waterbender rested her head on Sokka's chest as she sobbed. "You always protected me. You shouldn't have had to do this. Agni, I love you, too, Sokka. I still need my big brother," she cried.

The tribesman looked to the airbender. "A-Aang," he said as he struggled to breath. "You're a great friend. I wouldn't trust anyone else with my sister. I love you, bro. Take care of them, and of the Republic."

"Sokka, be reasonable," the monk pleaded. "We need you. Suki needs her husband. Hakoda needs his father. My kids need their uncle. Zuko, Toph and I need our best friend. Hell the entire United Republic needs you! You set up this government! We need you!" He sobbed.

Sokka hissed in pain as he felt his life slowly drain out of his body. His life began to flash before his eyes. Warm memories of his mother cuddling him in the harsh winter nights. His father bouncing him on his knee. The awe and wonder he felt when he first laid eyes on his new born baby sister. The horrifying memory of his mother's murder and how Katara retreated into herself, never being the same again. His father leaving him behind to go to war and making him promise to protect Katara. Gran Gran's comforting hugs and soothing words. Hunting to keep the tribe fed and alive. Finding Aang and going on on their quest with the Avatar. Meeting Suki amd learning his lesson about being a warrior. Falling for the Northern Princess and meeting with her in secret. Losing Yue as she breathed life back into the Moon Spirit. Her ghostly kiss and ethereal beauty as she vanished into the night. Meeting Toph and running from Azula. Seeing Suki again and realizing his love for her. The fall of Ba Sing Se and Aang's almost demise. The failed invasion. Rescuing Suki and his dad from the Boiling Rock and becoming close with the banished Fire Prince. His first time with his wife. The terror of dangling off an airship. The end of the war. The reconstruction of the Water Tribes and planning of the Republic. Marrying Suki. The weddings of all his friends and the birth of all their kids. The pure joy and pride he felt at watching his son grow up. The fear and helplessness when Yakone blood bent him. And now the sadness of leaving behind his loved ones.

"Toph, you're an amazing friend, a great chief. You've always been my best friend, the one who I could talk to and pull scams with," he said weakly with a small smile, seeing his comment managed to get a small smile out of the earthbender. "Keep kicking criminal ass, and protect the city. I love you, greatest earthbender in the world."

Toph cried harder and sobbed back, "I love you too, Meathead. You always were the person I trusted most. You can't d-die, you're like a father to Lin! God damn it Sokka!"

"Linny," he said. "I love you as my daughter. You've made me proud, made us all proud. I know you'll be as talented as your mom. Your dad is watching over you, I know it. And now I will too."

"I love you, too, Uncle Sokka," she whispered through tears. "Tell Daddy I love him."

"Zuko, you're my best friend. You've been an amazing Fire Lord, and you're nothing like your dad. Never forget that. I love you, bro. Tell Mai I said shes a great friend and Ursa that Uncle Sokka loves her."

The monarch sobbed silently and nodded. "I will. I love you, too."

The dying man nodded and smiled painfully while he told his nephews and niece, "I love you all so much. Bum, you're gonna be a great warrior. Remember all I taught you. You can do it. You'll be a great commander in the Forces one day. You don't need to be a bender to be great. Kya. You're an amazing healer. Let your air nomad spirit guide you. And Ten, I'll be proud when you get your arrows. But remember to live a little. Take care of each other."

They all sobbed and whispered their love and promises to their uncle.

Sokka clenched his teeth in pain and clutched his wound and turned his head to his wife. "S-Suki," he breathed. He had to hold on. He had to tell her this.

"Yes honey?" She whispered through tears as she stroked his soaked hair. She sobbed when she noticed the light fading from his once illuminating eyes. Yet they held that look of pure love for her. The final time she would ever see that gaze.

"I love you, so, so much, Suki. You were the person who taught me to be a real warrior. You made me the man I am. You, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Take care of Hakoda. I'm, I'm sorry I have to leave you guys. But I'll always be with you."

She broke down completely, embracing him. "I love you, too, Sokka. You and Hakoda, more than anything in the world. I can't go on without you, please."

He clutched her hand in his tightly with his last bit of fleeing strength. "Be the strong, fiery woman I fell in love with. Be strong, Sweetheart. Don't-don't lose sight of what's around you."

What do you mean?"she asked through grief.

"You'll know," he whispered. He turned his head to his son, who was sobbing quietly. Leaving him was perhaps the most painful. Sokka wouldn't be there to watch his boy become a full fledged warrior, or ruffle his hair after a hard training session, watch him get married, meet his grandchildren, or just help him transition into manhood. Something he didn't have his own father for very much. That was perhaps his greatest regret.

"Son," he whispered.

Hakoda wept freely as he clutched his father's hand.

"I'm so proud of you, Hakoda," he said before coughing again violently. "You-you're so brave, and strong, and selfless. You're going to be an amazing warrior."

"Dad, I need you to teach me. Who's going to teach me now?" Whispered the son as tears welled up again in his azure eyes.

"I've taught you all I can. Now you need to forge your own path. I know you'll make me proud. Always remember, a warrior does everything he can to protect. I love you, so much. You are and always will be my pride and joy," Sokka whispered to the boy with a pained smile. "Promise me you'll take care of your mom, okay? Be strong, my son."

Hakoda inhaled sharply. "I promise," he croaked. " I love you, too, Dad. Please don't die!" He sobbed.

Sokka looked up to the heavens, where the rain continued to pour down on them. He opened his eyes and starred blankly into the open space.

"S-Sokka?" Katara asked.

"Katara, remember how all those years ago I said I couldn't r-remember what Mom looked like?" he choked out as he felt his life slipping away.

"Yeah?" she cried as she felt her heart break.

"I remember," he whispered.

The master waterbender was now shaking. "H-How?"

"Because she's in front of me," he whispered with tears rolling down his bloody face. "She's uh, here for me. Mom's still as beautiful as we remember, Katara. And she's p-proud of us-s."

Katara sobbed in horrible grief at her brother's words. She wept for her brother, for the realization that he was at the end, and for her mother.

"I'll finally be with Mom again," Sokka choked. "And Dad." He felt his eye lids grow heavy. The life faded from his eyes.

"I love all of you," he whispered. The brave warrior took his final breath and his eyes closed. Sokka of the Water Tribe was gone.

Everyone began to sob hysterically, clinging to each other for comfort, hitting the ground, cursing their friend's ill fate, asking why this had to happen to him.

Suki and Katara grabbed onto the lifeless body and sobbed for the warrior.

"No! Sokka, wake up! No!" Suki sobbed as she hugged his still form.

Katara sobbed and caressed her brother's cheek as she remembered their youth. Zuko exhaled a fume of smoke as he tried to keep his emotions in check, but lost the battle and began to weep freely for his closest friend. Lin sobbed into Toph's shoulder, who was letting the tears flow as she felt her best friend's heartbeat beat no more. Never again would she feel his heartbeat, so strong and steady, so alive and joyous.

Bumi placed his arms around his silbings who held each other as they cried. He looked out of sympathy to his cousin.

Hakoda was frozen in his spot, letting the rain drench his still form, with tears flowing down his cheeks. Yet he did not waiver. He did not sob nor move. The boy was in an unbelievable state of grief and shock.

Aang wiped his eyes and tried to compose himself as he placed a hand on Hakoda's shoulder. The young warrior raised his gaze to meet the Avatar's. The airbender had to practically choke back a sob. The pain and sorrow in these cobalt eyes was almost unbearable to look at. Aang embraced his nephew and allowed the teen to let it out. Hakoda grasped at his uncle's voluminous robes and wept hysterically, feeling his resolve slip away.

* * *

As the days passed, the unbearable absence Sokka left behind did not close. They won back Republic City, but at a terrible cost. Katara insisted Suki and Hakoda stay on the island with them for a while, so they could lean on each other during this tragic time.

Everyone could not believe their warrior was gone. Never again would they hear his corny jokes and sarcastic comments during get togethers. Never again would they hear another brilliant plan from the councilman's mouth. Never again would they see him smile, or laugh, or be there to comfort them and help them move forward. Sokka had been their strength. Even as far back as their days in the war, he was their perseverance. He was as dauntless as a mountain and a pillar of strength for each and every one of them. He worked hard to keep his loved ones safe from harm. And now he had given his life to ensure their safety.

Aang would do his best to comfort his broken family. He would keep up the façade of being the wise and positive Avatar and monk who promised everything would be fine. But in his quiet moments late at night in his office, or on late night trips on Appa, the airbender would break down. He would weep painfully for the man he loved like a brother. The memories would always come back.

_This is it, you're marrying Katara today. I want you to know, Aang, you're the only man I'd ever trust my sister to_.

Zuko attended meetings in the family's place and helped get the city back on its feet while he healed from his injuries in the battle. The firebender would only shed tears when he was alone at night and drank himself in sake to try and forget the pain.

_You're the best friend a guy could have, Zuko._

Toph thrust herself into work, mindlessly beating criminals like she'd promised a friend. But after she comforted Lin who was again mourning a father's death, the earthbender would train vigorously and scream at the sky as she unleashed all of her emotions.

_You're the best mother, Police Chief, and earthbender in the world. Never let anyone make you think differently, Toph._

Katara would sit with Suki and the two would attempt to lighten their burdens with happy memories they shared of the departed warrior. But in the end, they would always end up embracing each other. The waterbender spent days reminiscing all the times her big brother would protect her. And no longer would. Her brother's last words would forever haunt her.

_And I'll always protect you, nothing can stop me. Not even death._

Suki and Hakoda took it hardest of all. Suki spent days curled up in their bed, clutching Sokka's blue tunic, taking the small comfort that it still smelled like him. Whenever she would wake up and turn to his side, her heart would break all over again. His side was still empty, his warmth was now forever gone. Tears would prick her eyes each time memories of their time together flooded her mind.

_I treated you like a girl when I should've treated you like a warrior._

_I am a warrior. But I'm a girl, too._

_You talk too much._

_Suki, you mean the world to me. You're the reason I smile, the reason I love. The reason I laugh. You make me complete and I never want to live a day without you. I love you with every ounce of my heart. Will you marry me?_

_"I love you, my friend, my wife, my love. Amd now mother of my son," he beamed at the newborn baby with pride and love bright in his gaze._

Hakoda starred down at the sheathed black sword his father had given him a year prior. That had been perhaps the best moment of his life. When he knew he'd made Sokka proud.

_This is for you, Hakoda. This sword was mine in the war. It took a while to find and it's my most prized possession. To me, it symbolizes the day I became a true warrior. And now I give it to you, my son. You're shaping up to be an amazing fighter. I'm so proud of you._

* * *

At Councilman Sokka's funeral, thousands of mourners appeared. They all grieved for the loss of one of the Republic's most beloved leaders. And one of the world's most legendary heroes.

Four months after tragedy struck, the gang were informed that a statue was being erected in the fallen swordsman's honor in front of the Justice Building. It was to serve as an emblem of righteousness and justice.

Everyone attended the unveiling of the long awaited statue. It was truly a magnificent sight.

Aang's hand squeezed Suki's shoulder comfortingly as he blinked back tears. "Sokka was a great man. He's gone from this world, but we will always remember him. This honor is his."

As the Avatar walked away to comfort his children, the Kyoshi Warrior turned towards her husband's tribute. Katara stood by her as they watched Hakoda walk up to the tall monument.

"No," she whispered as she watched her son stand in front of his father's statue. He stood strong, firm, determined, like another Water Tribe boy she once knew. "Sokka's not truly gone. Whenever I look into our son's eyes, I'll see him there."

"Hakoda looks so much like him right now," Katara whispered, her voice thick with tears. "So determined to prove himself and be strong for those around him. Just like Sokka did when our dad left for the war. He is Sokka's legacy now." The waterbender gave her sister-in-law a brief embrace before trudging away to follow her family.

Suki wiped the tears from her eyes and looked to her son. He saluted the stone statue and turned to his mother with tears glistening in his eyes. Suki smiled sadly when she realized he was trying to keep his emotions in check for her sake. So much like his father indeed.

She walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey," said the mother soothingly as she brought up her other hand to stroke his auburn hair, one of the few traits inherited from her. "It's gonna be okay, sweetie. It's okay to cry. It's okay to miss your dad."

The boy clutched his mother and sobbed softly. "I'll make it okay, Mom. I already promised Dad I'd take care of you guys. I will make him proud."

Suki stepped back and set both hands on her boy's shoulders. "Look at me," she instructed.

Hakoda lifted his watery gaze to meet hers. "You've already made him proud. He was beaming with pride the day you were born. Then when your first word was dada. When you learned to walk, when you learned to fight. Your father loved you unconditionally. Never forget that, Son."

The teenager nodded. "I miss him, so much. Why did he have to die?"

"I don't know. I miss him, too. But he died protecting the city. Protecting us. He worked so hard to build a safe and happy life for us. He wanted you to have the childhood he never had the chance to. Let's honor his memory by staying strong as a family."

"I'll do everything I can to keep it alive. Dad once told me a true warrior does all he can to protect those he loves. I'll be with you, Mom, every step of the way," he vowed.

Suki smiled proudly at her son. "I know. And I'll always have a part of him. He lives on in you, Hakoda."

Hakoda smiled and wiped his eyes. "I'm gonna go see how Aunt Katara is. Are you coming?"

"In a minute," she answered. "I wanna stay for a moment."

As her son began walking, Suki stepped in front of the statue. It was a remarkable sight. Tall and graceful, just as he had been, with his left hand clutching his sword strapped to his belt and his left raising his trademark boomerang. A sign of his leadership. His expression was serious and commanding, just as the rest of the Republic had always seen him. But she had known Sokka for who he truly was. She had known the once sexist, ignorant boy who matured into one of the greatest warriors she'd ever known. The boy who wanted nothing more than to make his father proud and to protect his sister. The boy who became a war hero and a great leader. A boy who became the man she had loved so fiercely. The man who had touched her heart in ways no one ever had before. The sarcastic, good humored friend who lifted everyone's spirits during dark times. And the father who her son had idolized and adored.

The Kyoshi leader touched the status' nameplate. She reread the words in her mind.

**Councilman Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe**

**Hero of the Hundred Year War**

**Head Councilman of the Republic**

**Master Swordsman**

**Grand Lotus**

**A great leader through sheer intelligence and courage. His sacrifice and virtue will forever be remembered by the citizens of the Republic. His dedication to justice serves as a model example to all.**

Her gaze moved up to the stone face of the statue, an almost perfect reflection of his face. "I miss you," she whispered. "It's been so difficult without you, Sokka. Your absence is unbearable sometimes. I miss cuddling with you in the morning. I miss sharing your warmth. I miss your voice, and your laugh. I miss my husband. We all miss our Sokka who could keep us smiling. Hakoda misses his dad. Katara misses her big brother." She paused and drew in a shaky breath. "It's taken me months, but now I understand what you meant by don't lose sight of what's around me. I was blinded by pain and grief. But now I know you wouldn't want that for me. You want me to move on, to do my best to be happy. I sometimes don't think I have the strength. But Hakoda has been amazing with me. Making sure I eat, that I'm okay. He's hurting as bad, if not worst, than I am. He loved you so much, Sokka. Just as you loved him."

She looked to the sky where she noticed the sun going down. The first twinkling stars began to emerge.

"I'll always love you, Sokka. You'll forever be in my heart. My friend, my husband, my love."

She rested a hand on the name plate once more, lost in bittersweet nostalgia. Finally, with newfound strength, she raised her violet gaze back to the statue. "You'll never be gone. Hakoda is your legacy now, like Katara said. Every time I look at him, I swear I'm looking at at you. You're always reflected in his eyes."

The sun completely sank beneath the bay and the sky turned from a red and orange shade to a stunning light purple and blue.

Suki let a few final tears stream down her cheeks before she continued. "I won't mourn your death anymore. Instead, I'll celebrate your life. I'll treasure our memories together. And when the day comes that we are reunited, I'll never let you go. But until then, please watch over our son. Hakoda is hurting, and he needs some guidance. And watch over our new little one," Suki whispered as she rested a hand on her now growing abdomen. "I'm sorry you didn't get to know about our baby. I found out a month after you died. But I promise you, Sokka, I will raise this child and they will love you as much as Hakoda and I do. They'll be proud of who their father was." She set a single rose at the statue's feet before giving it once last glance. "I love you, Sokka."

As the Kyoshi woman walked to the docks, she noticed that a single star was shining brightly in the young night sky, standing out among the rest.

For the first time in months, Suki gave a large and genuine smile. She had felt empty thinking Sokka was gone. But now she knew the truth. He would never really be gone. He would always be with her and their children and love them endlessly. Sokka would live on. Their son was the memory of him. And this child was the final gift given to her by her husband. Suki would always cherish her two treasures and remember the love they were created from.

* * *

**Wow this came out longer than I expected. I really had some intense angst feels. I hope you guys liked it!**

**Reviews appreciated! **

**~Foreveralways**


End file.
